


The Central City Sirens

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece about my favorite criminal ladies (who love each other)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Central City Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> the lovely andyneedstostop of tumblr fame made me an aesthetic post for these three, and I was bored and my class didn't start for another hour, sooooo

Glider smirks, sets one hand flat on the wall near Frost’s ear and crowds in close–Frost just gazes up at her, dark blue lips twisted in disapproval.

“What’s the frown for, Popsicle?” Glider asks. She reaches out, brushing a strand of hair away from Frost’s cool gaze, and Frost catches her wrist.

Glider feels the cold, the warning tug of Frost’s powers, and Frost’s lip twitches, a precursor of a snarl. “You and your dramatics almost ruined everything, Glider. If you hadn’t revealed yourself ahead of schedule then the Flash never would have–”

“Give it a rest, ladies,” Peek-a-Boo drawls. She sits at the table, boots kicked up, and picks idly at her nails. “We made it out unscathed, with every ounce of the bounty we were after, and we didn’t even break Brother Gold’s code in the process.”

“Peek-a-Bae’s right,” Glider says, ignores Boo’s groan of disapproval, and lightly grabs Frost’s arm as she steps away. She’s grinning, holding eye contact, and Frost begrudgingly straightens away from the wall, lets Glider guide her over to Boo.

“We need to celebrate,” Glider declares, nudging Boo’s boots down from the table and then plopping Frost down into her lap. As she sits on the table, hooking one foot around a leg of the table to drag the other two closer, Boo wraps an arm around Frost’s waist.

“Come on, hon,” Boo teases. “Lighten up a little.”

“Don’t be so cold,” Glider croons.

“I hate you both,” Frost sighs, but there’s a little grin on her face as she leans in to peck Boo on the cheek.


End file.
